Malteasers and Slendermen (Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil)
by SweetSayonara
Summary: 'We were only walking through the forest, what could go wrong."
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is my first story. Hope you like it**

**'We were just taking a shortcut through the forest, what could go wrong' Oh Daniel if only you knew what could go wrong.**

It was a dark night as the rain pounded on the pavement and people rushed down the street with umbrellas. Two boys in London were caught out in the shower.

"Dan, did you really NEED those Malteasers?" Phil yelled out.

"The weather was nice when we first came out ! I didn't think the heavens would just randomly open!" Dan retorted. "Alright sorry," he added as an afterthought.

They continued walking down the street for a few minutes before coming to a sudden turn that would lead them into a forest. Dan felt bad about dragging his best friend out into this weather and they were both going to catch pneumonia soon (neither of them had brought coats.) He knew that this forest would be a shorter route home however its intertwining branches, thick mossy carpet and overall darkness seemed uninviting.

"I'm freezing," Phil moaned from behind him.

"Ok then c'mon, this way's shorter," Dan replied deciding that it would be best to get them out of the cold.

As soon as they stepped inside the forest they felt a chill run down their spines, like something was watching them, but that was ridiculous. Of course the murder rate in London was high but surely there wasn't any drugged up murderers lurking behind the trees. If only they knew...

Shortly after they'd first gone in the only sound they could hear was that of their own breathing and their footsteps. The buzz of chatter and the sounds you hear around the streets were gone. In these woods they were isolated, even the sound of the rain was gone.

The walk seemed to go on forever, the path ahead of them twisting and turning but never ending. Suddenly they came to a fence which blocked their path.

"Oh bloody fantastic, what are we going to do now?"

"Let's turn back, I think the rains stopped, you can hardly hear it."

Dan pulled a determined face; he clenched his jaw and grit his teeth. "I'm climbing over this." He decided.

"Don't be stupid." Phil called over to him, but Dan was already over the other side. "Wait for me then," he yelled, unwilling to leave his friend. Once they were both on the other side of the fence they continued walking forward before reaching a fork in the road.

"Let's go left." muttered Phil.

He stared at the open darkness that stretched out in front of them infinitely and gulped trying to suppress him obvious fear and he pulled out a flash light. The path led them to a tall tree, its branches stretched out towards the sky. Pressed onto the trunk was a sheet of paper, Dan snatched it off the bark to read what it said. Almost immediately there was a loud thudding sound of footsteps. "Holy Delia Smith, what the hell was that." called out Dan glancing over to a terrified looking Phil. As he looked down at the note he saw in scrawled hand writing a familiar set of words:

Always watches, no eyes.

"Phil we're in trouble. A lot of trouble."

**If you want me to write more send me a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2, Sorry I took forever to upload it, I hope you like it. **

Dan reached out his hand to show Phil the note. The colour drained from his face.

He began to hyperventilate and sat on the ground, "We have to- Have to get out. Oh god what have we done? What have we done to deserve this? No we have to- have to get out now." The rest of his words turned into incoherent babble.

"I never understood in Slender why the girl didn't just climb over the fence, surely that would have made more sense." Phil thought to himself.

"Hey Dan, we can get out we just have to climb back over the fence the way we came." He said enthusiastically, his voice was full of optimism.

Dan glanced up at him doubtfully but agreed to try it.

They started to walk back to where they'd came from however not before long Phil's torch illuminated a figure in the darkness. At first all you could see was the outline of a very tall man, and then as they took a step closer they could just make out a suit. Realization hit them like a brick as they brought the torch beams up to reveal a blank white face with no distinctive features such as eyes, a nose or a mouth.

Both of them let out a high pitched scream in terror and ran recklessly into the forest. The tree branches seemed to reach out as if they were trying to stop them; they scratched at their faces and tripped them up as they desperately tried to run. Each time they looked behind them he was there, unfazed by the branches.

"We're going to die, we're going to die," Phil whispered to himself.

In the distance they could see a building, now whilst they were running away it seemed like a good place to go and hide.

Tiles were missing from the floor and the lights flickered menacingly, with every twist and turn they felt he was going to be there. Both of them were petrified, fearful for their own lives. They clutched at each other's sleeves trembling as they made their way through the building.

On one of the walls they spotted another piece of paper, carefully they picked it up and examined it. In the same scrawled writing as the last it read 'Help me.'

As they turned to leave in the doorway they saw…

**I tryed to be suspensful. Did it work?**

**Review if you want more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it. **

**This is the final part.**

As they turned to leave in the doorway they saw…

The Slenderman!

Blocking their exit, tentacles flailing behind him as he took a few steps towards them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!" Dan screamed at the figure.

He reached one of his tentacle arms towards Dan and took his wallet out of his pocket.

"Huh?" The two boys said in unision, both of them looked confused.

Without a mouth he couldn't speak to tell them that he only wanted 20 dollars. Instead he put the wallet into Dans shaking hand and stared at him.

"Dan, I think he wants money." Phil suggested.

"Money, why would he want Money, what could he buy with money. Can you imagine him just walking into Morrisons?" Dan muttered.

"Just try it." Phil whispered.

He put his hand into his wallet expecting to pull out a crumpled note however his hand didn't come into contact with any money. "Oh no, no ,no, no, no, no. I spent the last of my money on those Malteasers."

"So we have no money?" Phil murmered weakley.

"No, but..."

His words were cut off. The Slenderman tilted his head to the side, no money, no escape.

Phils last words were "Dan, you idiot!"

Eve wondered why neither Dan or Phil hadn't uploaded any videos in months, no super-amazing project, no interent support group. Nothing.

_**Don't hurt me.**_

_**I'm sorry for the ending. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
